Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a display device, and particularly relates to a pixel circuit.
Description of Related Art
Along with development of technology, display device has become an indispensable tool in people's daily life. In order to provide a good human-machine interface, a high-quality display panel has become a necessary device in the display device.
In the display device, a display image presented by the display panel is easy to be influenced by a threshold voltage of a driving transistor in a pixel circuit, which leads to quality decrease of the display image. Therefore, the display device may compensate the threshold voltage of the driving transistor, so as to further decrease the influence of the threshold voltage on the display image.
On the other hand, in a high-resolution display panel, a time length for the pixel circuit executing a data writing operation is shortened. Namely, a time length for the pixel circuit compensating the threshold voltage is shortened, such that a compensation effect on the threshold voltage performed by the pixel circuit is affected. Therefore, how to mitigate the influence of the threshold voltage on the quality of the display image is an important issue for related technicians of the field.